Slushie
A slush or a '''slushie '''is a generic term for a flavored frozen drink. There are many different flavors of slushies. The cup they come in is called "Big Quench." It is speculated that the Big Quench is a knock-off of the Seven/Eleven Slurpee. A slushie has been thrown at many New Directions members in Glee: The Next Generation, including Jaxon Pierce, James Holland, Miles Larson, India Wilson, Lana Addison, Evan Marx, Hallie Grace, and Taylor Atkinson. Slushies were used by the jocks more prominently in Season 1 when Azimio Adams was still attending McKinley, although his protege, Louis Stephenson, has been known to throw them as well, as evidenced by High School Never Ends and Popular. New Directions have also used the slushie when they group slushied India in retaliation during Yee-Haw. Big Quench slushies have been said not to be sold in the green color in the episode A Very Glee Christmas of Glee. Mike insteads suggests that the jocks colored slush from the parking lot green instead. However, in the time that has passed, green slushies are available in Glee: The Next Generation. This is evidenced in Days of Glory by Kevin Rhodes, who tastes the slushie that hits Miles in the face and he says it was green apple. Jaxon is the very first person slushied as seen in Battle of the Sexes. Azimio slushies him in front of Jaxon's crush, James, interrupting his performance of Cooler Than Me. If you do not count the individula slushies during India's group slushie but merely acts of being slushied, Jaxon has been slushied more than any charcater, despite his immense popularity. It can be speculated that his popularity is slowly decreasing, the jocks are jealous of him, or they're doing it in revenge for Jaxon joining Glee Club. According to Principal Figgins, slushies are not recognized by the school board to be implements of bullying. This is why no one has ever been punished for throwing slushies at glee club members. Sacrificial Slushies Sacrificial slushies are the act of jumping in front of and taking a slushie for another person. So far, only one person in Glee: The Next Generation has done so and that was Lana Addison. She dove in front of and took a slushie intended for Bella James. She did so because she felt she owed it to Bella and also as her good deed for Mr. Schue's assignment. List of People Slushied Trivia *By the end of Season 4, all current members of New Directions will have been slushied at least once. *Due to John's death, he is one of only two members of New Directions to never get slushied by the end of Season 4. Breezy has never been slushied due to her leaving for college. Former members India Wilson and Declan Pierce have both been slushied, although Declan was technically no longer a member of New Directions when he was slushied. *India and Taylor, both villians, are the only people slushied by other New Directions members. In Yee-Haw, Mr. Schue forbids New Directions members from throwing slushies after India's group slushie. This doesn't stop Honey, who slushies Taylor later on in the season. She doesn't get in trouble for it, likely because Taylor doesn't tell on her due to her plans to get her back on her own. Category:Miscellaneous